1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration apparatus and an associated motor assembly. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus capable of generating vibrations of various amplitudes at the same frequency or within a defined frequency range. Additionally, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate to massage and fitness devices that are designed to provide an individual with the benefits associated with vibrational motion such as increased flexibility, increased muscular strength, alleviated muscular pain, reduced muscular strain, and improved blood circulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The method of communicating vibrations to a plate or platform, by use of a shaft rotationally driven by a motor and use of eccentric weights, is constantly evolving. Generally, all types of vibrational motor assemblies share the same basic structure; namely, a motor rotatably driving a shaft, at least one eccentric weight operably coupled to the rotating shaft, and a substantially rigid plate or platform. Furthermore, traditional applications for vibration plates or platforms include soil compacting, concrete laying, and therapeutic vibrational devices such as massagers and exercise equipment.